


Tell Me You Love Me

by casstayinmyass



Series: Fandoms and Horror Movies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Bait Jo, Based On Devil's Rejects, Bisexual Dean, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Brother-Sister Relationships, Candy, Consensual Kink, Don't read if you're squeamish, F/F, F/M, Fifty Shades Of Fucked Up, Fucked Up, Gabriel Is Captain Spaulding, Gay Castiel, Gay Sex, Graphic Description of Corpses, Helper Gabriel, House Of 1000 Corpses - Freeform, John's A+ Parenting, Knives, M/M, Massacre, Mentions of Necrophilia, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of incest, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Pay Attention To Warnings, Pie, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychosis, Psychotic Castiel, Psychotic Dean, Psychotic Jo, Psychotic Sam, Rope Bondage, Sam Has A Face Collection, Satanism, Satanist Winchesters, Scary Winchesters, Serial Killer Castiel, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killer Jo, Serial Killer Sam, Sexual Violence, The Winchester's Are The Fireflies, This Will Give You Nightmares, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Torture, Victim Anna, Victim Charlie, Victim Gordon, but no actual incest, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on The Devil's Rejects and House Of 1000 Corpses) The Winchesters were raised as Satanists. Since their dad died, they've lived in a mysterious house out in the country, around the area that hundreds have disappeared in. Bottom line? God help the soul that comes knocking at their house at nighttime...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sickest thing I have ever written. Lol. I just liked Devil's Rejects a lot, okay??? :p
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Actually, no, you won't enjoy.

Blood gushed down the chair and onto the floor as the long, serated knife twisted deeper into her side.

"Stop!! Stop, please..." Hester shouted, blonde hair matted with crimson.

"She wants us to stop," Dean smiled, "You hear that Sammy? She wants us to stop! You hear that, Jo?!"

Jo Winchester giggled, winking at Hester, and the victim thrashed in her bindings.

"What a little bitch," Dean grinned, watching intently, "Well, it's your turn... what'dya think we should do with her, baby?"

Cas sauntered forward, too-tight denim booty shorts riding up as he inspected the girl.

"Cut her tongue out and watch her bleed," the dark haired maniac smiled, and Dean turned, grinning.

"God, I love you," he muttered, and the two made out as Hester screamed and screamed.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth, bitch!" Sam growled, tugging her hair back and putting a hunting knife to her throat.

"Don't kill her, you idjit, it'll be over too quick!" Jo whined, "Plus, knives are my thing, remember? I'M the freak with the knife collection!"

"Right... sorry, sweet thing," Sam told his little sister, passing the knife over, and Hester watched in horror as Jo advanced on her.

"Wait... let Cas do it! You killed four yesterday, remember?" Dean scolded, and Jo pouted.

"Fine... but the asshole better make it good."

"Oh, I'll make it good," Cas said, then turned to Dean, "I'll give you something to think about when you pound my ass later, kay sugarplum?"

"Sounds perfect, angel," Dean smiled, and kissed Cas one more time. Then, Cas turned, taking the knife.

"Say your last rights, because you won't be able to in a minute."

Hester sobbed. "Why are you doing this?!"

Sam smirked. "Why do you play fuseball?"

They all laughed, and Hester quivered. "You sick fucks! My brother knows I'm here, and he'll come for me any time now with cops and big fucking guns!"

"Oh," Dean said, "You mean Inias?"

Hester paused, and slowly nodded, more tears threatening to spill.

Dean laughed. "Aw, honey, we gutted that prick like a pig ten miles back when we found you two!"

"The guys never scream as much, so there's no point keepin' em," Jo whispered.

"Unless we scalp them. Scalping always works," Sam noted, and Dean shrugged in agreement.

Hester burst into tears again, and Cas walked forward, trailing the knife up her stomach gingerly.

"It's a pity you're thrashing so hard... the material of the rope is so rough that your pretty wrists are losing their skin."

"Well they wouldn't be, if some bitch would buy what's on the shopping list!" Dean said.

"Excuse me, jerk?!" Sam shouted back, "You said rope and pie, you didn't specify which kind!"

"Apple!"

"Not pie, you idiot, rope!"

"You're all psychos!" Hester screamed, and Jo smiled a little.

"Well, at least the girlie knows how to pay a compliment."

Cas smiled, and brought the knife up to Hester's jaw, digging deeper, and deeper, and deeper...

-0-0-0-

"We've got reports of a missing persons account," Donna told her superior, Henricksen.

"What have we got exactly?"

"Missing brother and sister. Disappeared off the highway."

"Damn... people are vanishing like ghosts around there. What the hell gives?" Victor grumbled, "Alright... we'd better run a check. See if there's any property around there, would you?"

"Sure thing, boss... y'know, there is one that comes to mind."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... the old Winchester place is around there."

"Oh, them... yeah, their dad was always on my radar as a kook; stand offish guy, he was. But his kids seem well enough, obviously made something of their lives unlike their old man."

Donna nodded once, and Victor shrugged. 

"I don't see any real danger out there." 

-0-0-0-

"Can I keep some of her hair?" Jo asked, staring down at the blonde's empty, gutted eye sockets.

"Sure, I guess," Dean rolled his eyes, "Even though it's kind of weird."

"I'll show you weird, princess!" she barked at him, "Remember the time you fucked that dead body?!"

Dean shrugged. "She was a cheerleader with nice tits, what can I say? Cas was in on it."

Cas nodded, wiping his hands on his shirt. "Watching that transpire was a high point in our sex life, Dean."

Dean couldn't tell if this was sarcasm or not, but Cas was a kinky guy with a flare for torture anyway, so he assumed it wasn't. That was the reason they accepted Cas into their "group."

They called themselves the Devil's Rejects. Raised as Satanists, the Winchesters were the eccentric family of rural Texas that nobody really talked about or liked visiting. Nobody suspected anything of course; from their hot sister Jo and the protective older brother Dean to the socially inclined Sam, they were just as normal as everyone else...

...Outside of their homestead.

One day, Dean had picked up Cas at a gay bar with every intention of cutting his throat the next morning, but had found out just how much the ex-preacher's son wanted to stick the middle finger up to the big man, and have a little fun doing it. And what better way than to destroy his creations?

They'd been a tight knit group since then.

"Well, that was fun," Cas sighed, "Shall we go for burgers, babe?"

"Mmm, sounds delicious. Don't wait up for us, jerk-offs!"

"Oh, of course!" Sam snapped, "You two are leaving the mess to us again! Cas mutilated the bitch, why can't he pick up a sponge?!"

"Because," Dean snapped back, "He's my boyfriend, and no boyfriend of mine is going to get wrinkley hands from hot water. Only liquid he gets to indulge in is blood and cum."

Cas giggled, and Dean kissed him on the cheek.

Sam sighed, and Dean put his arm around Cas as they walked out.

"At least bring home some ammo and a vic!" Jo shouted, and Dean scowled.

"Fuckin' whore. We just got her one, and she wants another." He sighed. "But she's my sis, and I love her, so I will."

-0-0-0-

That night, it was a full moon. Completely by accident, Dean and Cas had stumbled into a bar fight with a drunk guy, and it had led to... well...

The guy being tied up in their master bedroom.

"HEEEELP!" Gavin was his name, called.

"Ugh, he's a begger," Jo sneered, rolling her eyes, "Couldn't you have done better?"

"How are we supposed to know which ones'll run to mommy?" Dean scowled back at her.

"They can't all be gems," Cas added.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said, walking closer, "It'll be over quick with this shithead, and I can gag him."

Gavin jerked around in his chair. "No! No! You don't want to do this!"

Cas frowned. "Um, I believe we do."

"No! Please! Ah!" he screamed, looking at Sam, "Are you people inbred or something? He's a freaking giant!"

Sam chuckled. "We may be a lot of things, pal, but inbred's not one of 'em."

"Maybe we should start telling people we are," Jo smiled, "Makes us seem scarier."

"Nobody'll live to spread the rumour, dumbshit," Dean retorted.

"Hey, fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Let's stick to _not_ inbred," Sam huffed, "The thought of having sex with my brother is makin' me wanna puke."

Dean cocked his head. "I don't know, you're kinda hot... by most people's standards. I wouldn't mind takin' your dick up my ass. Threesomes are the new frontier, Sammy."

Sam shrugged noncomittedly.

"GOD, YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK!" Gavin shouted, and Cas rolled his eyes.

"We get that a lot. Now shut your fucking trap, you little bitch."

Sam tied the gag around his mouth.

-0-0-0-

Outside of town, a man named Gordon drove through the rainy night past a billboard that read "Gabriel Milton's Fried Candy and Gasoline!" with a short little guy in a purple tux under it. The sign looked dirty and broken down, but Gordon figured it was the only place he had to fill up.

_Fried candy? Huh. Must be a Texas thing._

He was currently driving across the country to track down his sister, who had gone missing when she came out here for a concert a few weeks ago. He loved his little sister dearly, and was prepared to do anything to get her back... he'd have to question the locals some, too.

He came up to the gas station, and hopped out, covering his head with his jacket hood until he ran inside. The door jangled, and Gordon looked around. It was filled with weird biblical artifacts, and bowls and bowls of candy.

"Howdy, good sir!" someone said from behind the cash, and Gordon looked up, seeing the man from the sign. He was currently wearing a white tank top and black shorts though, not the tux. A small Jack Russel ran around his feet. 

"Can I help you with something?" Gabriel asked, grinning impishly. Gordon stole one last glance around, and smirked.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm looking for my sister... a girl who looks like this one came through here with some friends. Have you seen her?" he asked, holding up a photo from his wallet.

Gabriel pondered over the folder, and shook his head. "Nope, can't say that I have."

Gordon narrowed his eyes, and leaned in real close over the counter.

"Come on, now... you're the only civilization that's up here for miles. They must have stopped here."

Gabriel just shrugged, and shook his head again with a reluctant look on his face. "Sorry to hear about your sis, but that doesn't change my memory, sugar loaf."

Gordon sighed, and Gabe looked at him. "But... I do know a place who might know where she is," he murmured with a little nod and a grin.

"Yeah?!"

" _Hells_ yeah."

"Where?!" Gordon asked, a little unsettled by the guy's mannerisms albeit currently excited at the find.

"The big old house on the farmstead about thirty miles from here."

Gordon nodded. "Thank you so much, man. Hey, here's five bucks."

Gabriel tipped his hat and laughed, offering him a lollipop covered in a coat of greasy batter. Victor took it, and with one last nod, he left.

Immediately, he dumped the gross delicacy, and got into his car. There was hope for Angela!

Gabriel laughed darkly, watching the man drive away.

Gabriel Milton was an interesting man; a good friend of the Winchesters. He was known as their loyal harbinger, sending people their way.

One big conspiracy, the whole thing was. But nobody would ever find out.

-0-0-0-

"Oh, fuck yeah, right there, ride my cock, baby."

"Oh, Dean, yes," Cas gasped, and scrunched up his nose, pressing the knife further against Dean's neck as they fucked.

"Ah! Ahh yeah," Dean breathed, feeling the blade dig into his skin, "Just like that, babe..."

"You like that?" Cas asked, grinning.

"Oh yeah, I love it!" Dean groaned.

"I love riding your cock..."

"Fuck, Cas- cut me!"

Cas smiled, and dug his blade into Dean's forearm, watching as Dean moaned and cried out.

"So good, baby..." Dean whispered, "So fuckin' good..."

Cas trailed his fingers down the cut, watching them getting stained red.

"You're so sexy when you bleed, Dean," Cas mumbled in his ear, and Dean came hard, pounding Cas through an intense orgasm as well.

Cas screamed as he came, and Dean grinned, watching him bounce over top of him, his ass milking every last drop from him.

They heard pounding on the wall.

"Will you keep it down?! I'm trying to sew over here!" Sam shouted, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sewing's a girly hobby!"

Sam huffed in the next room, where he was sewing a dead victim's face into a skin-mask to add to his collection on the wall.

"Yeah, well... it's a good skill to have. Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Dean kissed Cas as his boyfriend rolled off, and the two lay together.

"Did you hear where Jo went?" Dean asked breathlessly.

"I think she went out to a bar or something," Cas supplied, shrugging.

"She better take care of herself," Dean muttered, "If anyone hurts my little sis, I'll break all their bones simultaneously."

"I know," Cas smiled, mouthing kisses along his chest, "You're such a good big brother."

Dean bit his lip, and nudged Cas' head down. "C'mon, baby, suck my dick."

Cas raised an eyebrow. "I'm not your whore- we _just_ had sex."

"Not like I won't return the favour," Dean replied, winking, and Cas sighed, grinning as he buried himself under the covers.

-0-0-0-

"Hiya," Jo said, grinning as she walked up to a big biker guy in the bar who was playing Big Buck Hunting.  
  
The guy turned, and looked her up and down.

"Howdy, sexy... you lookin' for a good time?" he grinned, and Jo giggled, touching his back.

"Depends... if you can beat me at a game of this, I sure am."

The guy seemed to think he was something, since he immediately agreed.

"Let's make it fun... I'll put in a hundred bucks. If you lose, you've gotta gimme all your money," she said teasingly, holding a finger gun to his head. The guy laughed too.

"Money, huh?"

"Yeah. How much have you got, big boy?"

The man hesitated, then grinned, yellowing teeth glaring in the light of the bar.

"A fair 'mount. What the hell, let's do it. Hey, what's your name?"

Jo smirked. "Just call me Missy. Yours?"

The guy smiled. "Stein." Jo giggled again, draping herself over him. He aimed, and shot, getting lots of points. She cheered him on, watching him get drunker and drunker as she pretended to as well.

"Ooh, baby, you're doing so well!" Jo exclaimed, giving a fake stumble, "I am soo drunk."

The guy grinned. "Well here- it's your turn, Missy."

Jo licked her lips, swayed over, and took the plastic rifle. Then she aimed, straightened her shoulders, and hit five deers in a row.

The guy gawked, and she hit five more, bullseyes.

She turned, and the guy growled, pounding a fist down. "You tricked me, ya bitch!"

Jo smiled, clucking her tongue.

"You snooze you lose, honey."

The big guy put a hand on her slender one, pinning her down as she tried to take his cash.

"I've got brothers here. The rest of the Steins and me, we've been out here for a week, sellin' some... product."

Jo narrowed her eyes at him. "You pay me what you owe me and get outta this town, or you don't even want to know what my family'll do to you."

The guy snorted. "Big talk for a little girl like you."

Jo smiled a little. "You've got a pretty face. Perfect for my brother's collection."

The guy's expression changed, and he backed off. "Take it."

She grinned, and sent a sultry wink back as she sauntered out, finishing one single shot of tequila. That's how they all were- all bark and no bite.

Meanwhile, out on the road, Gordon drove on, listening to the radio that was playing some weird country song. He checked the directions, and saw he would be there soon.

"I'm comin' for you, Angela," he mumbled, and eased his foot harder against the gas pedal.

-0-0-0-

Gabriel's phone rang. He woke up from his nap by the counter, opening one eye, and took the lollipop that was hanging out of his mouth and crunched the last of it.

"Yello?" He asked, putting his feet up, and Sam's voice crackled over.

"Gabriel."

"Samalama!" Gabe grinned, "How are things?!"

"Things are fine," Sam said, "Any visitors lately?"

Gabriel's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, I was going to call you. I sent some loser your way who's all " _I've gotta find my sister, blahblahblah!_ " Real piece of work, this guy."

"Huh, sounds like it. So he's on his way?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"I'll tell Dean."

"How is that fruitcake, anyway?"

"That fruitcake is doing great, thanks," Sam sighed.

There was a pause.

"So... what're you wearing?" Gabriel teased, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Goodbye, Gabriel."

"Good catch up, lumberjack!" Gabe replied, and smiled as the phone went dead.

Back at the house, Sam, Dean, and Cas were watching the news.

_"A young woman and her brother were reported missing off the highway two days ago. These two have been identified as Hester and Inias Shurley- if you have any information at all, we urge you to contact the sheriff."_

Dean laughed. "Those two will never be heard of again once they realize they really are gone."

"Such a pretty one, though," Cas said absently, looking over from the TV to where Hester's body was hanging to drip dry on the closet door.

"Was," Sam said.

Dean cleared his throat.  
  
"This place is getting stuffy. Let's go out to town or something."

"Sure... we need to pick up a few things anyway," Sam shrugged, and Cas kissed Dean's face.

"We need more air freshener... and lube."

"Will do," Dean nodded, and got up.

"Okay. I'll get the car," Sam said, and went out to the yard.

A little later, they made it to town.

"Ah, boys!" Bobby, the grocer, said, "Haven't seen you in a while! How've you been?"

Sam smiled. "Real good, sir. And yourself?"

Bobby smiled back. "I'm just fine. Shame about those missing siblings, huh?"

Sam nodded sympathetically, not even flinching. "So sad. Their family must just be in tears."

Bobby nodded, and the three walked through the store, looking through everything. Sam got the rope- the _SOFT_ kind this time- and Dean put a pie in the basket as well. Cas got some hamburger patties, and looked over to Dean when they got to the kitchen wear section.

"Baby, look! Oh, we have to get it," Cas said, holding up an apron with bees on it.

"For what? You don't cook," Dean grumbled.

"It'll be perfect for torture. All my clothes are getting ruined with the blood!"

Dean considered this, then held out the basket. Cas clapped gleefully, and walked ahead, not before Dean slapped his ass in those ripped up jeans.

"Dean?" Someone asked, and Dean turned. _Oh, Christ._

"Lisa," he smiled, "What's going on?"

She smiled back. "Nothing much. Just on my way to taking Ben to soccer practice."

"Super," Dean feigned, his fist tightening. He heard Cas growl behind him, and took his hand.

"Yeah. So, what are you up to?"

"Shopping with my family... and boyfriend," he said pointedly, and Lisa sighed.

"Oh, okay. Catch you later!"

Dean walked away with Cas to join Sam, and gritted his teeth.

"I want to cut that skinny bitch's head off and come in her mouth," Dean muttered, and Cas whined a little.

"Not as a kinky thing, as an I hate her thing!"

Cas nodded. "I'd watch."

"I know, it's what you _do_."

"Excuse me, assbutt?! Who was it who killed Hester fucking Bigtits the other day?"

"Keep your voice down... okay, you, but I do all the real work."

"Oh, is that so, Dean Winchester?"

"Can it, you two," Sam snapped, "Let's just get home."

They went up to the cash, and Bobby rung their stuff through. He regarded the rope. Dean was always worried when cashiers hesitated on things, but Sam never was.

"Our porch broke," Sam explained cooly, "We've been using some rope to keep it together."

Bobby nodded in understanding, and put everything in a bag.

"Here you are. Have a nice day, and say hi to your sister for me."

"We will, sir," Sam smiled, and the three left.

"Where'd she get to, anyway?" Dean muttered to Cas, "She's been gone all night."

-0-0-0-

"WHEW! Yeah, ride me baby!" A man with a blonde mullet shouted, "Fuck yeah! Aww, so close! Omigod, just like that, honeybuns!"

Jo bit her lip as she rode the man she had found behind the bar, loud music playing in his house. She bounced over top, grinning and laughing, and Ash finally gasped, his hips stuttering as he came hard.

"Yeah!! Oh, yeah, baby..."

Jo let out a scream, and came too, smiling.

Sated, Ash nudged her to get off. Jo stayed.

"Hey babe, roll off, I've gotta take a piss."

Jo stayed. Ash scowled. "Come on, you're such a slut that you can't let me go for a minute? I know Dr. Badass is good, but men have nee-"

Just then, Jo reached into her jeans pocket by the bed, and pulled out a knife, slicing Ash's jugular.

He screamed, but Jo covered his mouth with her own, swallowing his screams and getting blood all over herself in what seemed like a shower, blood soaking into a pool on the sheets.

"Awww," Jo whined after a minute, "Baby, you went limp on me." Then she cackled.

-0-0-0-

Gordon pulled up at the house he had been given the address to. It was far away from any civilization.

Inside, the Winchesters argued with Jo, who had come home not long before with a body in her truck.

"I told you, only at home!" Dean yelled.

"I was just havin' a good time!"

"We've got hundreds of people in the basement, the barn, the tunnels... you couldn't make do with them?!"

"They're almost dead," Jo pouted, "All they do is beg for their lives, it's no _fun_."

Sam sighed. "That was reckless, sweetheart. Don't do that again!"

"You'll get us all discovered," Cas added.

Just then, they heard wheels on dust outside, and everyone grew quiet.

"Gabe?" Dean asked, frowning, but Sam shook his head.

"He never visits here."

They listened some more, and heard the sound of boots crunching.

"Cops?" Cas hissed, and Dean glared at the door.

"Get your shotguns."

"No," Sam stopped him, "Let's see what they want. Maybe they wanna use a phone or something."

Dean grumbled, and they waited for the knock.

Jo walked over, and held a finger up. "Lemme do this."

She opened the door. "Hey there... you need somethin'?"

Gordon looked surprised.

"Uh... I'm Gordon Walker. I was looking for my sister... Gabriel Milton sent me here?"

Sam and Dean shared a loaded look, and Cas groaned softly. They retreated to the stairway, and watched as Jo led Gordon in.

"Your sister, huh? She look as sexy as you?"

Gordon didn't seem to be charmed by her.

"She looks like this." He held the photo up.

"Concerned older brother," Cas whispered, "Cute. I can't wait to see his face when we tell him we killed her."

"Did we kill her?" Dean asked.

"Probably."

Jo shrugged. "Haven't seen her."

Gordon squinted. "You sure? She came out here not long ago... nobody seems to know who she is."

Jo checked again. "Sure, sure!"

Gordon sighed. "I've gotta find her. You have any siblings?"

Jo nodded, grinning as she bit her lip. "Yep."

"Then you've gotta understand. If you went missing, I'm sure they'd just kill to get you back."

"Oh, you have no idea."

Gordon nodded, then shook his head. "I'm just so worried that-"

Just then, his eye caught on something in the other room. It was a half-decayed arm in the kitchen.

"Is that...?" he asked, his face twisting up, and suddenly, everyone realized what they had to do, rushing down the stairs and pinning him down. Gordon thrashed, and kicked, but the four kept him down.

"Let me go! Let me- what the _fuck_ did you do with Angela?!"

"Angela?" Dean asked, "We don't keep track of names, dipshit!" He kicked Gordon in the ribs.

Gordon squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to get away. He kicked Cas in the eye, and Dean's eyes widened, running over to make sure his boyfriend was alright.

"Baby... baby, you okay?"

"Y-yes, Dean, I'm fine," Cas whimpered like a hurt kitten, burying his head in Dean's shoulder and holding onto his jacket, and Dean glared back at Gordon.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it, buddy."

Sam and Jo held Gordon down, and Dean grabbed up a machete, two nails, and a hammer.

Gordon fought more, but Dean grabbed his wrists, nailing his hands down into the floorboards. The sound of his screams were music to their ears. Then he took the machete and hacked away at his feet until they were stumps.

"Now you couldn't get away if you tried," Dean grinned sadistically, and Gordon's screaming could probably be heard all the way back to Gabriel's.

-0-0-0-

Gordon woke up, in a heavy daze. He opened his eyes, and soon realized his head was covered with a burlap sack that smelled of dust and iron. He made a move to take it off, but cried out in pain as he felt the nails that had been stabbed through them pull at his flesh.

" _Help_ ," he croaked, and wiggled around. There was unspeakable pain emanating from his legs, and Gordon realized he couldn't wiggle his toes. Oh, right... he didn't have toes anymore.

"What's your name?" he heard, and he whipped around to that direction.

"Hello?!"

"I said what's your name? And keep your voice down..."

"G-Gordon," he stuttered, "Who're you?" It sounded like a woman.

"Charlie... my name's Charlie. How long have you been here?"

"A few hours... I think... you?"

"Around a year now, I think."

Gordon did a double take. "What?!"

"Shhhh..."

"God, how can you still be...?"

"Alive? I don't know," she laughed, "One minute, this hot blonde girl was hitting on me at a bar, the next I was being shoved into a car and tied up. It's all been a big, horrific blur after that."

Gordon gulped at the prospect of being trapped with these psychos for a year. Obviously the one that greeted him by the door was their bait, and... and it was a whole system.

"Fuck," Gordon moaned.

Charlie chuckled. "Right?"

The two breathed out stale air, and Gordon fiddled with his rope.

"If I can just... get that rock over there to you... you can... untie me..."

"Doesn't work."

"Yeah, but you've got two people now. We've got a chance."

-0-0-0-

"Angela... do we remember an Angela?" Dean mused, rubbing his lip. Sam looked up from his newspaper.

"What was the guy's last name?"

"Walker, he said."

"Angela Walker..." Sam mulled over, "Yeah, I remember cutting her head off with a chain."

"Oh yeah! She was part of that group of kids going to that rock concert... a few weeks ago, they came in asking for a phone."

"Them!" Dean smiled, spreading peanut butter on a piece of toast, "Right."

"She was lovely," Cas mumbled, "Such nice hair.... Jo had fun with her."

"I'd say her boyfriend was way more fun," Sam grinned.

"He screamed like a pussy," Dean chuckled, "He even peed himself, the dick."

"And their stoner friend?" Jo laughed, "He was good entertainment."

"Remember when we gagged and tied him down, and I gave him head as he screamed?" Cas asked, trailing his lips up Dean's face, "And you jerked off watching?"

"You were so hot, babe. He came three times, the third time dry, and you took him so good... I came right in my pants."

"Ah, date night," Cas sighed happily.

"Yeah," Dean grinned.

-0-0-0-

Gordon flopped his body so that his legs stretched out even more. If he still had his feet, he would easily reach the rock...

He finally got it, wincing as more blood gushed from his open ankle.

"You actually did it," Charlie said, smiling and grabbing the rock. She worked at her bindings, and crawled over when she was free, letting Gordon free of his rope.

"Wait," he inhaled, "My hands."

Charlie's gaze flickered down, and she covered her mouth.

"Shit... they did you even worse than me, man."

Gordon huffed, and Charlie squinted, gripping one nail.

"Just do it," Gordon bit, "Just pull them out."

"Fuck," Charlie whispered, and pulled up. The nail came out, and blood began spurting from the hole.

"Oh god," she moaned, "It's not stopping." She tore a bit of cloth off of her tattered shirt, and tied it around. Gordon flexed his hand a little. He could still move it at least, minus the unimaginable pain. Then Charlie moved on to the other one.

"Do it, do it," Gordon chanted, squeezing his eyes shut, and Charlie tried again pulling up on the nail.

It stuck.

"AHHH! What the fuck?!" he shouted, and Charlie's eyes widened in utter horror.

"It's caught on a splintered bone."

-0-0-0-

"What should we watch?" Sam asked, flicking on the TV.

"Star Wars... or Dr. Sexy," Dean smirked.

"No, jerk!" Sam scowled, "Let's watch X Files."

"Boring," Jo groaned, "How about Friday the 13th?"

"No, I want to watch What A Girl Wants," Cas said, pawing at Dean.

"That one with Amanda Bynes and Colin Firth?" Sam asked, his face twisting in confusion.

"Yeah."

They all shrugged.

-0-0-0-

"Bite down on the rock."

"On the r-! I don't want to lose my teeth too!" Gordon cried.

"Then this," she said, offering him her belt. He bit down on it, and she counted down from three, pulling with all her might. The nail flew out, she fell back, and now, bone and something blue, purple and stringy portruded from the wound.

"It's a nerve," Charlie choked, "Oh god, you poor thing."

"Don't need sympathy!" Gordon wheezed, "Need a knife."

"What?!"

"Gotta cut this off!"

"Look buddy, I'm not a doctor, but if you cut that nerve, I'm pretty sure you'll bleed out."

Gordon sighed, and closed his eyes. "Fine then. Let's go."

"How'll you-?"

"I'll crawl!"

They made it down a trap door, and found another tunnel.

" _Help_..." they heard, and Gordon frowned.

"Another one?!"

"You don't know?" Charlie muttered, mortal fear in her eyes, "This place is a slaughterhouse. There are hundreds, maybe thousands of bodies packed in here."

Gordon's stomach churned, and almost threw up. They followed the sound of the soft, weak voice.

"Hello? Where are you?" Charlie hissed.

"Here... over here..."

They turned the corner, and found a beautiful young woman with long red hair and pale, papery skin.

"Help me... please..."

"Okay, we're gonna help," Charlie assured, bending down and untying her, her own muscles sore and out of practice.

"What's your name, honey?"

"I'm Anna," the girl breathed, "that's... that's my name..."

Charlie pursed her lips. "What did they do to you?"

"All I remember is a very good looking... muscular guy with blondeish hair... asking me if I wanted to get out of the bar we were in for a good night. He was hot... I was lonely....I said yes."

Gordon scanned the faces in his memory. Oh... she must have been talking about the one that cut his feet off. Dean, he thought his name was.

"They stabbed me," she whimpered, "And... I screamed so loud they hit me... now I can't remember hardly anything, except for my name."

"Come on," Charlie sighed, helping her up, "We're getting out of here."

They made their way slowly down the tunnel.

"Wait... what if we're just going in deeper?" Gordon asked, puffing out breath as the air began to get thin.

"We can't go back there," Charlie said, "This is the only way. There's gotta be a way out."

They kept going, and going, and going.

-0-0-0-

"G'morning," Dean muttered over to Cas, who was curled up to his body.

"Morning," Cas smiled, "What day is it?"

"Saturday, I think."

"Alright. We've got Gordon down there... and I think some other redhead we've been starving for a while. Wanna kill them today?"

Dean considered this. "Might as well. Jo's probably up... don't bother waking up sleeping beauty, he'll kill you himself."

They walked downstairs, and Dean stopped.

"Fucking hell. They're gone."

"What?!"

-0-0-0-

"We're dead," Gordon announced, "Absolutely dead."

"No we're not," Charlie argued, "Stay positive."

"Positivity is lost on me," Anna huffed, her legs beginning to buckle.

They miraculously walked for a few more hours, and eventually collapsed.

Just then, they heard voices echoing. Angry ones.

"More victims?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think so," Gordon replied grimly. By now, his legs had lost all sensation, and the cloth around his hands were red. He was numb to pain now, and utterly weak.

"Help!" Anna called, and Charlie slapped a hand over her mouth.

"No, it's _them_ ," she hissed.

Anna's eyes widened in fear, and suddenly, they turned the tunnel bend.

"Well, well, well," Dean grinned, "Lookie what escaped."

"No," Charlie whispered. Anna looked about ready to die, though, and though Gordon didn't want to, his body was giving up the fight for him.

"You thought you could escape?" Cas laughed darkly, "There's no way out."

"Except," Sam shrugged, "That hole in the ceiling over there. Leads right to the road."

"You're so close," Cas mocked, swinging his hips, "Well, fuck you. Fuck God."

Charlie gulped. These people were so psychotic.... there was no reasoning with them.

Anna started crying, and Gordon winced as he undid his cloth.

"Look what you did to me."

"" _Look what ya did to me"_!" Dean mocked, "Sam?"

Sam held something up, and Gordon squinted.

"Oh shit," he whined. It was his sister's head, her lips sewed shut.

"Nonono..." Gordon cried.

"Fuck you," Dean said, "Fuck your sister," he continued, "Fuck your momma. Fuck your grandma."

Gordon crawled backward as Dean stalked forward, "And most of all... Fuck you!"

Then he cocked his shotgun, and blew Gordon's head off.

"We have to go, we have to go," Charlie chanted to Anna, and tried to pull her up to the ceiling hole, but she was sobbing too hard. "Anna, come on," she hissed, but as they tried to climb up, Anna slipped, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't try anymore.

Just then, as Charlie grabbed her arm to pull, Anna looked up at her with pure fear in her eyes as she was dragged down by the legs and thrown over to Cas. Her bloodcurdling scream was silenced with a knife across her throat, and Charlie fought her own tears back.

She climbed, listening to the yells and laughter of the family of murderers. She felt one of them grab at her, and they pulled off her left shoe before she actually pulled herself up onto real ground, with real grass. She crawled up, and kissed the dirt happily.

She smiled in relief, rolling over, and looked up at the _sky_.

Then she got up, and ran to the road.

"Help!! Somebody help me!" she yelled, and suddenly, a gold spray painted car came rumbling down the road.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you!" she screamed, and ran out, stopping it.

"Please, you've gotta help me. Please get me to a hospital, a police station, anywhere!" she said.

The short, golden haired man turned his head, lifting his eyebrows.

"Get in!"

Charlie breathed out, and hopped in, laying down. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," he said, "You'll be okay, kiddo. Everything will be okay."

Gabriel grinned as Charlie laid down.

"Hey... you want a lollipop?"


End file.
